


i need my paddles (Mileven Week 2018)

by JakeyFryMason011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabbles if that's still a thing, F/M, Mileven Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeyFryMason011/pseuds/JakeyFryMason011
Summary: So...yeah. I've never done a Mileven week, but I figure I might as well get into it. Slowly, obviously, because I am nowhere near as talented as some other authors *coughFangirlingStrangerThingscoughcoughOTTSTFcough* so I guess I'll do shorts or something. I dunno. (this is my first mileven week so be nice, lol)Edit: Lemon warning in the last chapter.





	1. Prompt 1: Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jopper bonding, with mention Bob/Joyce. Hopper meets Joyce for coffee while the two discuss the future. Between season 1 and 2.

"Hey, Hop," Joyce said with a warm smile.

"Joyce," the Chief said gruffly, sitting down heavily at the table. "How's Will?"

"Doing well," Joyce said. Her face was lined with weariness, but she smiled with relief. "We have him seeing a doctor now."

"Really?" Hopper asked, sipping from his cup. "Who?"

"Sam Owens," Joyce said. "He's working where the lab used to be."

Hopper nodded in reluctant agreement. "I knew Owens in high school. Seems like a nice guy."

Joyce hummed in agreement and slurped her coffee. "How are things at the cabin?"

"Chaotic," he grumbled. "She's helping me clean it out, but that place is a mess."

"You haven't been there in years, Hop. Of course it's going to be a little untidy."

"Are you kidding? I found a beer bottle that has to be at least twenty years old, and I'm not even sure it's mine."

Joyce chuckled, and for a time there was silence minus the sound of the mugs being placed on the table, raised, sipped from, put back down.

The door banged open, and they jumped, but Mike and Will entered, their faces red from the cold.

"Hi, Mom," Will said, taking off his jacket. "Hello, Chief Hopper."

"Hey, kids," Hopper grunted through his beard. Mike only grunted in their direction.

Ever since the school, he had seemed moodier, angrier. He had gotten in trouble a lot more in school, and he was less friendly to anyone not inside his friend circle.

Hopper knew why.

Will and Mike disappeared into his room, closing the door, and music thumped out from the walls.

"How is she?" Joyce asked quietly.

"She's...fine," Hopper said. "Misses him, though." He jerked his head in the direction of the room.

Joyce nodded. "Does she visit him?"

"Sometimes. He never notices, of course."

Joyce sipped her coffee, frowning. "Karen told me he's been sitting in the basement a lot more. Talking to his walkie-talkie."

Hopper shrugged. "I doubt he can communicate back to her."

"If he can?"

A sigh ruffled the hairs on his face, and Hopper leaned back. "Then she'll have to stop talking to him."

Joyce didn't look thrilled, but she sighed. "It's for the best," she said, almost seeming to be trying to convince herself.

"It's for the best," Hopper echoed.

But sometimes it didn't feel that way. Hopper heard the tears at night, saw the misery in her eyes during the daylight, and saw the same emotions reflected on the kid's face.

He so _desperately_ wanted to tell them both, to assure them that everything was okay, that everything would be fine.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't.

Damn it.

"I met someone," Joyce was saying.

"Really?" Hopper asked casually. "Who?"

"Bob Newby," Joyce said, a slight blush taking her cheeks as she said his name.

"I remember him," Hopper said. "In high school. Short, sort of fat, really weird. Still is kind of like that."

Joyce gave him a glare. "He's not 'fat', Hop."

"Okay, fine. A little chubby. That work?"

Joyce rolled her eyes and Hopper snickered. "I'm happy for you," he said to her.

She smiled at him across the table, and Hopper took a sip nonchalantly.

"Have you been seeing anyone?" Joyce asked him. Hopper snorted. "What, with a crazy-powerful depressed girl that shouldn't be alive hiding in a cabin? Yeah, plenty. I've been picking up women left and right."

Joyce snorted, and Hopper allowed himself to grin. They shared a laugh, and for a moment it seemed like the two were back in high school: carefree, happy. Before Will, before any of the kids.

Before things had been so damn _complicated._

"I ought to go," Hopper said, instead of what he wanted to say. "She'll start to worry."

"Say hello to her for me," Joyce said, putting down her own mug. Hopper nodded, and with a swish, stamp and shut, he was pulling away in his truck.

"Mom?" Will asked her, coming out of his room. "Where did you put the paints?"

"Why do you need them?" Joyce asked, washing the cups out.

"I want to try and draw Eleven," Will said. Joyce smiled to herself.

"In the closet," was all she said.

Mike entered the kitchen, his brow furrowed as was common now, and even though Hopper wouldn't want her to, Joyce patted him lightly on the arm. "She's okay," she said to him. Mike looked at her, blinking, and muttered a "thanks" before following Will to the closet.

* * *

"Hey, kid," Hopper said, opening the door. 

On the floor, leaning against a box and rifling through an old magazine, was a short-haired girl in a dirty dress.

"Did you see him?" El asked.

"Yeah," Hopper said. "He misses you."

"When can I see Mike?"

Indeed, when? Such a simple question, but one that he didn't know.

"Soon," was what he said, and inwardly he flinched and recoiled from the lie. "Soon."

Eleven nodded. "I miss him too." She talked slowly, stumbling over her words, but the emotion behind her simple words was clear.

"I know, kid," Hopper said. "I know."

On the floor, Eleven sniffled.

He was not far away, but he might have been in another universe than her for all he knew, and Mike Wheeler locked the door to the bathroom and cried silent tears to himself.


	2. Prompt 2: Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look across parallel universes; or, how Mike and El were always destined for each other. Lots of references to my favorite stories here, as well as a few ideas. (Obviously, I didn't reference all of my favorite stories; just the ones that I could play into this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overtired, so I thought I'd do this for the prompt Fate.

_We are standing Above, gazing down on a foam of universes, endless, spacing out distantly. In each tiny little bubble, visions flash by. Sometimes we see children on bikes, pedaling full-speed down a hill with trucks behind them. Sometimes we see a young boy, shivering in a world of decay. Sometimes two worlds intersect, if only briefly. Sometimes they simply pop out of existence._

_For I am the One, and I watch all that is, was, will be, or will never be or was. And I have held my Eye upon two, many versions of two, for a long time. Sometimes they are old, sometimes young, sometimes immortal._

_Look to the left, Believer, and gaze upon a world in which there are no powers, no intersecting dimensions, no disappearances, no Party. This world sees the girl, perhaps named Eleven or simply El, and a chance encounter with a young man delivering pizza boxes. A world reeking of normalcy, perhaps, but charming in its own right._

_Now, look below you, and seek a world where Michael roves in the Heavens, and a demon arrives, with curly brown hair and soft eyes, to cast him down from brightness and leave him languishing in the depths of Hell. The Lord be with You indeed._

_Next, Chicago, and this world to a student at the University of Chicago does not seem to be anything special. Then, one day, the fabric of his universe is destroyed, and he Sees as much as I bid him to, for he becomes part of the world of a girl with dark clothing and powers of the mind saves his life._

_And in another, the Wheeler child stands alone, unloved, shielded only by his skills of Loudmouth; then, lying bleeding on the pavement, an angel stands above him and curiously asks him if he is well. And he suddenly is._

_And again, and again, Michael Wheeler and a girl sometimes called Eleven, sometimes Eleanor, sometimes Jane or simply El, are destined to meet by my hand of Fate. Sometimes we see futures not yet to be; a life they deserve perhaps._

_We cast our vision to the Dark; universes that cannot and should not exist. Sometimes, Michael Wheeler lies facedown on the pavement, bleeding from his eyelids with a hole in his mind. Sometimes the two meet as adversaries. Sometimes it is Eleven who we find dead, tied to a chair with a bullet lodged in her once-powerful mind. Sometimes both are dead, sometimes one only dreams of delusions of a short-haired girl with a number stamped to her wrist. In some deeper, impossible universes, Michael and Eleven never fall for one another--Michael finds love in a quiet, timid boy with hair that reaches for his eyes, Eleven's tattooed wrist is met with the wrist of a fire haired and fire minded girl._

_Sometimes events transcribed much as they did in the Main world, but perhaps Eleven does not return from hell._

_We do not speak of the Dark. The Dark hides only torment and anguish within. Look away, child, look away._

_Know this--as the One, I have seen everything. I know every possible past, present, and future. I even know the impossibles. But throughout my visions I have at last found a constant: that a boy with dark hair will, in some way, shape or form, find a girl with hazel eyes and a tattooed wrist. Perhaps as enemies, friends, lovers; the details do not matter, because in one way or another they will, one day, find each other. My Eye has roved across the All, and I know._

_For the Fates have spoken, have guided my hand._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that was short. Sorry, guys. 
> 
> Credit as credit is due. Stories mentioned in order:  
> The Pizza Boy by FangirlingStrangerThings  
> May the Lord be with You - A Mileven AU by netflixandnaps  
> Part of Your World by FangirlingStrangerThings  
> Loudmouth by DBSean  
> The Life You Deserve by FangirlingStrangerThings  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Okay so I like FangirlingStrangerThings' stuff. Sue me. (actually, don't)


	3. Prompt 3: High School Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Eleven return to Hawkins for a high school reunion, and learn some interesting things about their former classmates.

_1999_

"I still think it's stupid we have a ten-year reunion," Mike grumbled, getting into the car. "Twenty years would make so much more sense."

"You don't have to be nervous," Eleven said.

"I'm not."

She only gave him a rather mocking smile, and he scowled. "I'm just saying, why do we have to go back after ten years to meet all the assholes?"

"To meet our friends," Eleven said.

"We already meet our friends. All the time. We had lunch with Lucas and Max two weeks ago."

"Not Will and Jen," El said. "We haven't seen them since graduation."

"That's because they moved to Chicago. Do you know how difficult it is to locate someone in Chicago?"

Eleven smiled and patted his arm. "It'll be great."

Mike only grunted, but he suffered himself to be given a kiss.

He reached out and turned on the radio, not wanting to think about the prospect of seeing some of his "old pals" again (namely, Stacey, James and Troy).

"Wu-Tang Clan!" El said suddenly as the song switched. "I love them!"

Mike smiled and shook his head. He would never understand how she had gotten into rap music, but he suspected Kali had something to do with it.

"You can't rap, you know," he teased as she tried to keep up.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have a great rapping voice," Eleven said, sticking out her tongue.

"Do you even know what the lyrics mean?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, then...um...what does 'or here go the...the tech--'"

"TEC-9," El said. "It's a gun."

"Oh."

"Come on," she said, nudging him. "Admit it's a good song."

"As far as some of your OTHER music goes, it's okay."

"Oh come on, Cypress Hill isn't that bad."

"Oh, isn't it? The main guy sounds like he has a nasal infection."

"He does not!"

"Yes, he does. And 2Pac sounds like he has some serious phlegm."

"Don't speak ill of the dead," she admonished, slapping his cheek lightly. He stuck out his tongue at her.

* * *

They crossed the Indiana state border. "Only an thirty minutes or so to go," Mike told El. She nodded, but was silent.

"Now who's nervous?" he teased her, and she hit his arm. "Shut up."

He cackled out the window, scaring a passing three-year old. "Come on, what are you nervous about?"

"I'm _not_ nervous."

He snorted. The irony was killing him.

* * *

The first thing they noticed was that the _Welcome to Hawkins_ sign was missing. A small sign, but the two exchanged ominous glances.

The second thing they noticed was when they pulled into town.

It looked a wreck.

"Did it really change this much in ten years?" Mike asked in disbelief. Eleven gazed out the window sadly. The once cheerful-looking town of Hawkins looked decrepit and sad.

Melvald's store was still there, but just barely; one of the windows had been broken, the paint was chipped, and black graffiti danced angrily across the door. Royal Furniture was gone, having been shuttered seemingly a while ago. The arcade was missing as well; in its place was a restaurant.

"Everything looks so...miserable," El said sadly.

Mike nodded. It seemed like the economic book hadn't reached Hawkins.

The only places that really looked the same were the library and the police station. And, sure enough, a beat up truck sat outside.

"It's Hop!" El said excitedly. "Let's surprise him!"

"I'm pretty sure he knows we're coming, but okay," Mike said.

Up close, the station was in need of a bit of a paint job. The interior looked the same as always, except this time the receptionist desk was empty. A computer was still lit on the desk, but Eleven walked past it with an air of having been there many times before.

Jim Hopper was asleep at his desk when they walked in. He and Joyce were still frequent visitors; usually driving to meet Mike and El for dinner every other weekend or so. He had aged well: his beard was grey with a hint of brown, and his hair had turned grey; it hadn't receded much, but he usually hid it under his hat.

"Hop," El said. Hopper grunted and jerked awake. "Is it time to go alr--El! What a surprise!" Standing up and stretching, he beamed at her. "It's nice to see you! What are you guys doing here?"

"High school reunion," Mike said.

"Oh, yeah, I'd forgotten. It's gonna be a nightmare."

"Hop, everyone there is going to be like 28."

Hopper snorted. "So? Not everybody stayed on a nice path like you two did."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out," he said with a wink.

Mike and Eleven exchanged looks, but Hopper lounged back in his chair. "You guys hungry? We could go to Benny's for dinner, for old time's sake."

"It's still around?" El asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, if there's one thing that hasn't changed, that'd be Benny's," Hopper said wryly. "Come on."

It still looked exactly the same as before, albeit with a yellow paint color, but the young man who greeted them looked nothing like Benny.

"He's Benny's nephew," Hopper told them as the man disappeared into the back. "He's the reason this place is still going so well."

The food was the same, filling the two with nostalgia. Eleven smiled at Mike, who was sporting a rather dashing mustard mustache.

"I've missed these," she said. Mike mumbled something through a mouthful, and El flinched back from the spray. "Ew!" she said.

* * *

"Here we are," Mike said.

"Here we are," Eleven echoed.

They were standing before the high school, which had seen better days since they had left. Someone had made an effort to clean it up, but here, too, graffiti was scrawled in absence of a pattern.

The gymnasium was already full of people when they got there, and Mike looked around anxiously for their friends. "Do you see them?"

"No," El said. She recognized a good many of the people there, but one or two she didn't remember seeing at all.

"Michael!" a cheerful voice said, and Mike turned to see Mr Clarke, fourteen years older than when he had seen him last, his hair rapidly turning grey.

"Mr Clarke!" Mike said, embracing his old teacher. "You teach at the high school now?"

"Now, now, Michael," Mr Clarke said. "It's Scott now. And no." He winked. "I figured I would sneak in to meet my old star students. Come on, the others are this way."

Eleven followed them, and they found the Party sitting towards the back of the room, sprawled out in chairs.

"Mike!" Dustin said, jumping up. "Son of a bitch, I haven't seen you in forever!" Mike choked under Dustin's bear hug.

Emma, laughing, pulled Dustin away. "Hey, Wheeler," she said as though she had seen him just yesterday. Mike turned to say something to El, but a flash of red pushed him aside and tackled his girlfriend before he got there.

"El! Guess what?" Max practically screamed. El flinched back, but asked "What is it? What's the matter?"

"Lucas proposed!" Max squealed, which was so unfamiliar that Eleven blinked in confusion. Then she beamed.

Mike raised his eyebrow at Lucas, who blushed and said "She's been bursting to tell her that."

"Old Lukey finally caught the nerve," Dustin said, clapping said man on the back.

Will and Jennifer appeared from somewhere in the crowd, clutching hands. Will looked fairly terrified by the amount of people, while Jennifer was beaming.

"Hey!" Mike said, embracing Will. "Good to see you!" Will smiled wanly. Crowds still freaked him out. "Hi, Mike."

"How's Chicago?"

"It's been okay. Busy, but okay."

"Yeah, I haven't seen you guys since you moved!"

Mr Clarke-- _Scott_ _\--_ smiled fondly. He had taken a seat and was watching them (as in Eleven and Max) with obvious amusement. (The two girls were currently making plans for the wedding, which Lucas looked both annoyed, terrified and happy about).

"'Scuse me," a voice said, reeking of alcohol, and Mike, Will and Jen jumped aside just in time as a very large woman pushed past. "Any of you got drinks?" she slurred. "No? What sort of party is this?" She made to walk back, stumbled and tripped, and wobbled away, cursing.

Mike blinked. "Who was that?"

"Stacey," Dustin said nonchalantly. Emma made a face.

" _Stacey?"_

"Yeah. Payback's a bitch, huh?"

"But how did she...how did...I..."

"Well, she flunked college exams," Eleven said. "Remember?"

"After that, things just went downward," Will said. "Apparently she blew her father's money on alcohol and a car, and now she's broke."

"Unemployed, too," Scott said. "She was fired from two jobs."

Lucas eyed the aging science teacher. "You seem awfully happy about that."

"Well, it's never good for a teacher to speak poorly of a student, but...well, I can't say I feel particularly sorry for her."

"I feel even less sorry for Troy," Jennifer said.

"Why? What happened to him?" Eleven wanted to know.

"In jail."

"For _what?"_

"Apparently he was caught in Indianapolis with a lot of substance in his car," Max said. "When they tried to arrest him, he went to pull a knife."

"Jesus..." Mike whispered. Then, squinting at her, he said "How do you know that?"

"Oh, when James comes around every once in a while--"

" _James?"_

"Yeah, didn't I tell you when we went to lunch?"

"No..." Mike's head was reeling.

"Yeah, he was in jail for assault a little while ago, and then he reformed or something and moved back here."

"Where is he?" Eleven asked.

"He didn't show. Probably out of embarrassment or something."

Scott winked at them. "I should probably head out before someone notices I'm not a student--" here they laughed "--but if any of you are in the area again, come see me sometime for lunch." Then he was gone.

Mike sat down. He had a lot to soak in. "Holy shit," he said.

"A lot happens when you don't keep track," Emma teased.

* * *

Eventually, Mike managed to catch up with the rest of his friends. Dustin had discovered a love in technology, and was applying to be an engineer. Will was still painting and had a side job at a museum (Jen was pressuring him to sell some of his art, even though Will thought rather poorly of some of his work). Max had rather predictably started repairing bikes and skateboards and Lucas, unpredictably, worked as an accountant.

Here Eleven stopped them. "An _accountant?"_

Lucas shrugged. "In college I kind of rediscovered math," he said.

El looked at Max, who shrugged. "Don't look at me. _I_ think he's bonkers."

Mike told them about his life as well. He had gotten into writing, and was currently working on a fantasy series based off of their endless D&D campaigns.

"That reminds me," he asked Will. "Would you want to illustrate one of them?"

Will blushed. "It may not come out great." Jen hit him on the shoulder, rolling her eyes. "It's better than he thinks it is," she whispered to Mike.

Eleven's goals were much more impressive than most of theirs: she was applying for a government job to try and recover lost MKUltra information.

"Can you even do that?" Dustin asked. "I thought most of the information was lost."

"Remember?" she asked, tapping her head. "I have this."

"Will they let you in?" Will said.

"They will once I show them my wrist."

"Is this even safe?" Max cautioned.

"Okay, obviously I'm not going to show off my powers or anything. I just need to tell them that I was a part of it as a kid. That's all they need to know."

"She'll be okay, guys," Mike assured them, and while they didn't look super optimistic, they left it at that.

* * *

All of them left the reunion early through the back door and went to Quarry with their flashlights.

In the darkness, Mike was reminded of older days: walking in the rain, trying to call back a friend with a comic book and instead meeting quite a different friend instead.

The moon was bright over the water, and he caught himself staring at the cliff again, where he had jumped.

"If you jump again, I'm not going to catch you," Eleven said.

"You wouldn't?" Mike asked, and she smirked. "Okay...maybe I would."

They leaned forward and kissed, right on that fateful spot.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said.

Together, they walked back to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah that was a rushed ending. I'm sorry about that.


	4. Prompt 4: Genderbend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Eli. Two misfits: transgender, ostracized, discriminated against. Both with heavy heart and mind.  
> Both lucky enough to meet each other.  
> Pro-Trans AU, so if you're transphobic then you can suck my trans teacher's dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I'm not transgender myself. I did some research on all this, but if I got anything wrong...I'm really sorry. Comment if I make any mistakes about trans people and I'll be sure to edit this and fix them. Thank you!

"Why don't you suck my dick, you tranny freak!" someone shouted. Michelle sighed and ignored them. Why was it so hard to just accept that she was a girl?

Michelle had been born Michael, and for the longest time he had a hard time identifying with other boys. Sure, he had plenty of guy friends, but he'd always found it easier to relate to girls. Then, in ninth grade, he had asked Quora for help.

Aside from a few answers like "ur gay like ur mom lol", someone had mentioned "Perhaps you identify as female."

That was it. That was the whole thing. Michael underwent a surgery and renamed himself (now herself) as Michelle.

Life had gone downhill from there. Her parents didn't speak to her and she had lost friends. The only friends she had left were Will, Lucas, Dustin and Max. That was it. Even her sister Nancy didn't fully accept it: she saw the hidden bigotry in her eyes. 

He was simply lucky his friends were so diverse: Will was gay, Lucas was the constant target of all sorts of colorful (or, really, colorless) racist jokes, Max wasn't transgender but acted so much like a boy that some people got confused, and Dustin was just...Dustin.

For all the others, they were freaks, targets, losers.

Yes, for Michelle Wheeler, life sucked.

Her friends typically sat in the corner of the cafeteria to ignore the food pieces that flew their way constantly. All of her friends were the gender they had been assigned at birth, but thankfully for her none of them judged her.

She remembered the day she came out to them that she was female. Max, predictably, had only said "So? I don't give a fuck." Lucas gave Michelle a funny look, but only said "Okay. Your life, I guess." Dustin had just shook his head and said "I'm not totally stupid," and revealed how he had figured it out long ago.

Will's reaction was perhaps the nicest. He patted her arm and said "I'm happy you've figured everything out, Mi--Michelle. Just...be careful, okay? People are assholes."

Michelle had learned that a long time ago.

"Max ate all the cookies," Dustin griped to her when she sat down.

"You have no proof!" Max said. "None at all."

"Uh, minus the fact that you have fucking chocolate smears around your mouth--" The redhaired girl wiped them away quickly. "Those are just coincidence."

Lucas snorted but said nothing.

"Excuse me," someone said, tapping Michelle on the shoulder. She turned to look up, and saw--

Whoa.

* * *

Eli Hopper had been born Jane, and for a while had gone by the name Eleven during a period when he was binary. This had been shortened to Eli when he figured out he identified as male.

For Eli, life had been difficult as well. His mother had not taken well at all even when he was binary and disowned him, and he had been taken in by none other than the chief of police, Jim Hopper.

Hopper was a large man, gruff and intimidating, but was accepting of everyone and proud to admit it. When Eli had told him about being male, Hopper had ruffled his hair and said "Good for you, kid."

That was it. The whole conversation.

If only kids at school were as accepting. They hadn't reacted well when Eli was still Eleven, and when Eleven stopped being "they" and began being "he", the reactions were worse, especially from the girls. He was accused of being a "fag" on a daily basis, alongside more disgusting comments. The teachers wouldn't even let him go into the male bathroom, so he usually tried to hold it lest he was cornered and beaten. (For such thin, willowy, proper girls, they sure could hit).

Eli and Hopper had moved to Hawkins last year, and he had been overjoyed to find out that there was someone else, Michelle, who was transgender like he was, and he was overjoyed at the prospect of meeting someone who he could finally talk to. Because let's face it: Eli didn't have too many friends at his old school.

Today, he was going to talk to her. 

He tapped her on the shoulder, and said "Excuse me?"

She turned around, and for a second he stared. _Holy shit._

She was, well...pretty. There was no better word for it really. She had dark hair, freckles, and eyes that appeared to look right into your mind.

"Hi," he said, trying to keep calm. "I'm Eli."

"Michelle," she said. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, um..." Here he shuffled his feet. What was he supposed to say? "I heard you were trans." Yep, that was probably the wrong thing to say, because she narrowed her eyes.

"So what if I am?" she said.

"Well, um," Eli said. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. "I am too. Transgender, I mean."

Michelle's face opened up immediately. "You are?"

"Yeah."

He sat down next to her, thanking her quietly.

"I like your shirt," the boy whose name might be Will said, pointing at her. Eli looked down; he was wearing a Clash t-shirt, one of his favorite bands of all time.

"You like The Clash?" Michelle said.

"Yeah, I've liked them ever since I was little."

"And here we were thinking we were the only ones who listened to 80s music," she laughed. Eli wanted her to laugh again.

* * *

 

The guy facing her was probably the cutest looking guy ever. His hair was somewhat long and messily curly; maybe not as curly as Dustin's, but close. He also had rather large hazel eyes that she sort of felt like jumping into and swimming around it.

And he was talking to her. Talking! To her!

Wait, she's trans too?

 _Whatever I did in a past life, it must have been amazing,_ Michelle thought to herself.

He was sitting down and had introduced himself as Eli. He was already fitting in with the others as though they'd already been friends for years.

Maybe life didn't really suck so much, Michelle thought.


	5. Prompt 5: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about how Mike and El totally don't go on a date. Not at all (so shut UP, Dustin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between the gate closing and the Snow Ball

"It's not a date!" Mike said for the millionth time.

"Suuuurrree," Dustin drawled. "Just like Nancy and Johnathan aren't going out."

"They aren't!" Mike protested, then he stopped. "Wait, are they?"

Dustin just shook his head and pedaled away, Mike following. "Dustin! Are they or aren't they dating?"

* * *

"Hey, um, El?"

The mentioned girl looked up at the sound of her name, and her vision was met by Max, who looked nervous. "What?" she asked.

"Uh, can I sit?" Max said. El hesitated, and then nodded. Max smiled anxiously and sat. "Hey, uh, I wanted to talk to you," she said.

Eleven blinked at her, but said nothing. "About...what you saw in the gym," Max elaborated. She cocked her head, and Max shrugged. "Mike told me what you saw."

"Oh," was all she said.

"I just...I wanted to make it clear that I don't like Mike. And he doesn't like me."

El knew. She had seen the way she and Lucas looked at each other. "Okay," she said. "I know."

Max grinned, a lot of the tension draining from her face. "So...we're good?"

Eleven nodded, turning back to study her eggos and wait for them to come out.

"Friends?" Max asked tentatively, putting out her hand.

This time, El shook it. And for the first time, she smiled at the other girl. "Friends."

Max smiled, relaxing. "How is Wheeler, anyway?"

"He is good," El said. "Still...Mike."

"He was kind of a dick when we first met, no offense."

"I know," Eleven said. "I saw."

Max quietly wondered how El knew that, but shrugged. "Still, I think he's happy to see you," she said.

Eleven smiled. "I"m happy to see him too."

They were almost disgusting about it, but Max couldn't help but smile, which quickly evolved into a smirk. "Has he asked you out yet?"

The other girl blinked. "Asked...me...out?"

"On a date," Max elaborated. Eleven blushed; she knew what that meant from her soap operas.

"Not yet," she said. "We are going to... _hang out_...later at his house and watch movies together." She spoke so slowly, as though words were alien to her, but she got the point across well enough.

Max grinned. "El, that's totally a date."

El blushed even harder, which Max thought was adorable. Gross, but adorable. "Really?" she asked her.

"Oh, for sure!" Max said, standing. "He totally wants it to be a date, even if he doesn't admit it."

The curly-haired telekinetic blushed, smiling down at the counter. Maybe being friends with Max wouldn't be that bad.

The eggos popped out the toaster, scaring them both, and they had their first laugh together.

* * *

"Mike, if you keep pacing, you'll wear a groove on the floor," Nancy said in exasperation, watching as her brother walked up and down the hall anxiously. "It's gonna be fine."

Mike only grunted at her. How did _she_ know? If he knew himself, he'd say something stupid and El would never stop laughing at him.

The doorbell rang, and from downstairs Karen shouted "Michael!"

Mike took a deep breath and went down, ignoring Nancy's amused smirk.

"El! Hi!" he said, blushing when he opened the door. Eleven smiled softly at him. "Hi, Mike." The punk outfit had been discarded long ago; now her hair was back to curly, crazy and brown, and she was back in overalls and flowery shirts.

Mike thought she looked pretty no matter what she wore.

He stepped aside to let her in, and she smiled and took off her shoes.

"Mom, we're going downstairs!" Mike said.

"Keep the door open," Karen said. He rolled his eyes but kept it open anyway.

"So what do you want to watch?" Mike asked, pulling out a basket and rifling through it. El knelt down next to him. Both noticed how close they were to each other.

Mike furrowed his brow, pushing past a large amount of sappy romantic comedies.

"Star Wars?" El asked him, question in her voice. Mike grinned. "Don't tell me I haven't shown you this yet! Star Wars is, like, awesome. It's all about this guy, Luke Skywalker, who lives on another planet, and he has to defeat this guy Darth Vader, who has a space station that can destroy entire planets."

Eleven looked at him with big eyes. "Can we watch it?"

Inwardly, Mike pumped his fist. "Of course we can!"

They were sitting together, and Mike backed away from the TV and sat down. El snuggled herself up to him, and his face colored. 

"I missed you," she whispered to him.

"I missed you too," Mike whispered back. He gently touched her fingers with his own, and she opened her palm.

Their hands fit perfectly together.

Very gently, he put his arm around her back, looping around and wrap around her shoulder, and she sighed and nestled into it.

They stayed like this in sleepy silence for a time, watching Luke and Leia swing over an abyss.

"Mike?" El asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Is this..." she blushed. "Is this a...date?"

Mike colored, but he smiled down at her. "Well, um, that depends. D-do you want it to be?"

She smiled. "I do."

"Then I guess it is."

Eleven blushed adorably, then, suddenly, she kissed his cheek. "This is a nice date," she said.

Mike thought his brain had stopped working. "Yeah," he managed. "It really is."

A period of silence, aside from the music and shouts from the screen.

"I love you," Mike said quietly.

She heard. "I love you too," she said.

Mike suddenly felt like he could jump off the quarry again, and he would be able to fly.

* * *

Hopper came down to get her with Karen, and found the two asleep on the couch, nestled in each other's arms.

"Should we wake them up?" Karen asked.

Hopper studied them briefly. "No," he said. "Just call me when they get up." Here, he knew, she would be safe.

Safe and happy.


	6. Prompt 6: Moving In Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prizes for guessing what this chapter is about lol

There was a loud thump outside, followed by copious amounts of swearing.

Mike tripped into the room, his face about as red as his foot in his flip flop.

"What happened?" Eleven asked, looking up from wiring the TV.

"Dropped the box on my fucking foot," Mike said, putting the offending box on the floor with perhaps a bit more force then necessary. El giggled. "You're such a dork."

Mike stuck his tongue out at her.

He went to get the rest of the boxes, thankfully not mutilating his poor foot any more, and teetered unsteadily into the room.

Eleven noticed that one or two seemed to be contemplating spilling all over the floor, and she said "Mike, I got it."

Mike sagged as she waved her hand, the boxes coming to rest neatly on the floor. "I love you so much," he panted.

Despite herself, she felt herself blush, and Mike smiled softly at her from across the room.

"Excited?" he asked her quietly when she went over to him with a hug.

"You bet," she whispered back.

"I'm glad Hopper okayed it."

Eleven hummed in agreement.

They stayed like this, just comfortable in each other's embrace, until El mumbled "Maybe we should finish unpacking so we can still meet Max and Lucas later."

"Yeah," Mike said, not moving.

"Mike," El said a little more forcefully.

"What?"

"I said we should finish unpacking."

"Oh." Turning red, Mike let go. "Right. Sorry."

Eleven smirked. "That doesn't mean we can't do some _other_ things afterward."

Her boyfriend looked like an actual tomato, and he caught the smirk she gave him.

"It is _so_ on," he said.

* * *

They didn't finish in time, as it turned out, because Max opened the door with a loud noise, making them both jump.

"I know we're ten minutes early, but I thought we'd help you guys--what are you doing?"

What they were _doing_ was making out with intent to go further, but they jumped apart. "Nothing," Mike said quickly.

"Riiiight. Well, anyway, need any help?"

Not much, it turned out, because the two had gotten much done (largely thanks to El's abilities) but she set to work with helping them with rewire the TV, which neither Mike nor El could figure out.

Lucas poked his head in as Max swore at the wires. "Sorry, guys," he said. "Max insisted we help out."

"Where were you?" Max asked him.

"You left me to park the car, and then I got lost on the other side of the building, and after that--"

"Forget it," Max said, and Lucas shrugged. "Anyway, here, Lucas, this is your thing, right?"

Max had somehow tangled up the TV wires even more in the space of fifteen seconds, so Lucas sighed and set about pulling them out.

* * *

Half an hour later the apartment looked reasonably nice, with most of the furniture being organized rather well (the fact that the bed had been the first to be arranged had not escaped Max's notice, something she decided to point out loudly) and so the four went out to lunch. None of the places were quite the same as Benny's, but they found a small Chinese place and ate there.

"So," Max said. "What are you guys looking forward to about moving in?"

Mike smiled at Eleven, which she reciprocated. "Just...spending more time with El," he said.

"I bet," Max said, smirking. Eleven blushed, but didn't bother to deny it.

Lucas just rolled his eyes. "Hopper okayed all of it?"

"Even if he hadn't, there's not much he could have done," El said. "I mean, I'm legally an adult now."

"College will be over soon enough," Mike said, "so we thought that it would be nice to move in together to celebrate."

"Only one year to go," Eleven groaned. "Ugh."

"Trust me, I know the feeling," Max said. "I have exams coming up, and it's a nightmare. Especially because _someone_ here--" she prodded Lucas "--won't let me study for very long."

Lucas blushed. "It's not my fault!"

"You walking around without a shirt? That was just unfair."

"You didn't have to jump out of your chair and tackle me."

"Oh come on, you liked it, Stalker."

Lucas just blushed harder and looked at his lap. Max laughed.

"Would you ever do that?" Eleven asked her boyfriend. Mike grinned. "If you were walking around without a shirt? Probably." She hit his arm, and he smirked at her.

"I'll keep that in mind," El said. This time it was her turn to smirk.

The waiter was watching all of this with a bemused facial expression (how long had he been there?) and the group collectively blushed and ordered.

* * *

Eleven opened the door and looked around, smiling softly to herself at how nice everything looked. 

Mike closed the door behind them and wrapped his arms around her stomach, nestling his head on her shoulder.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi, Mike," she said, stretching an arm back to embrace him.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Mmm-hmm. It was nice to see Lucas and Max."

"Yeah."

She leaned up and kissed him, spinning around so she was pressed against him. "What do you say we finish what we didn't get to finish before?"

Mike groaned and kissed her again, this time more forcefully, and she pushed him towards the bedroom.

The door slammed shut with an aroused _snap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was short, but I'm meant to be writing a school paper rn so...yeah. Apologies. Let me know if you want me to edit this and add in a lemon or something.


	7. Prompt 7: In the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike hated rain. It was freezing, and it was running down his collar despite the hood. But he had a friend who was missing and that took priority.  
> Or, all the times Mike was in the rain. (Lemon warning)

_1983_

Despite Dustin's protests, the three boys delved deeper into the howling forest, their cries carrying above the wind.

Mike hated rain. It was freezing, and it was running down his collar despite the hood. But he had a friend who was missing and that took priority.

He heard a rustle. "Shut up, shut up," he hissed to Dustin, looking around, and a dark shape rushed just beyond his vision.

Spinning around in a panic, the boys waved the flashlight wildly, panicking, before the beam landed on--

\--a small child their age, nearly bald, dressed in an overlarge yellow shirt. And yet, despite the fact that she looked so much like a boy that Dustin whispered "What is it?", Mike looked at her eyes: scared, hazel, and very pretty.

He felt his stomach tug in her direction.

 

_1984_

He was walking aimlessly in the woods, kicking moodily at a rock, when he felt the rain coming on. Fucking fantastic.

The thunder screamed above him, and he screamed a "FUCK YOU" right back.

Was he going crazy?

Maybe.

He didn't care.

He found the spot where he had first met her; he had marked it with stones that spelled out "011". Kneeling, he gently set down a small bundle of flowers.

Nobody knew about his tiny shrine for her, way out here. He would rather it stayed that way. It made it easier.

He thought he felt eyes on him, and he turned, but he saw nothing at all. He thought perhaps he had seen a short-haired figure ducking out of view, but it must have only been imagination.

There was wetness on his cheeks, but it wasn't the rain.

 

_1984 (again)_

The next time he was in the rain was under happier circumstances. For this time, he was surrounded by friends, and, finally, _her._

Eleven hadn't let go of his hand yet, and he smiled at her when she caught him staring.

"I missed you," he said for the thousandth time, but El only smiled softly. "I missed you too," she whispered back.

They kissed again, water running in rivulets down their faces, ignoring the cheers and jeers from the others.

That was the first kiss that Eleven actually understood, and she blushed beautifully.

Then, she kissed him back.

Mike wanted to melt into a puddle and mix with the other puddles around them.

 

_1989_

They were at the arcade for one final time before they left for college, cheering as Dustin tried to, once and for all, beat Max's high score. Even his competition cheered him on, and Dustin bit his lip in concentration.

"Go, Dustin!" Eleven cheered from Mike's arms. Mike smiled and kissed her head.

"Want to go outside for a little?" he whispered to her.

She smiled. "Sure."

They excused themselves and went out to sit by the parking lot. Eleven nestled herself into him. "I love you," she said.

"I love you right back, El Hopper."

She giggled breathlessly, kissing him.

When she pulled away, a drop of water hit her forehead with a loud plop, and her facial expression was so adorable that Mike laughed out loud. Then he kissed her again, deeper.

They got soaked, but for their first time making out, it wasn't half bad.

 

_1992_

They went back to Hawkins for a little to visit Hopper and a few old friends.

The two sat at the Quarry, talking about old memories and kissing.

"I love you," she told him.

He only smiled, leaning in and kissing her.

When they pulled away, there was a very different glint in her eyes.

"Mike," she whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked her as they circled.

"I--I'm ready."

Mike blinked at her. "To go back?"

She giggled and shook her head. Moving closer, her face took on a devious smirk and she gently, very gently, placed her hand on his pants. "This," she said.

He groaned as her hand became a little more firm, and she gently groped him. "Do you want it?" she asked him.

Mike looked faint. "Y-you bet," he stammered. She smiled coyly and kissed him, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him down.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked her, then he swore. "Shit. I don't have a condom."

She only grinned and pulled a brightly-colored package from her purse.

"I love you," he said in admiration, and she smiled and handed one to him.

He fumbled with his belt, pulling it down, and she removed her shirt and pants in one swift, fluid motion.

Mike gaped at her. He had seen her naked before, but every time she seemed to get more beautiful.

Shit, had he said that out loud? Apparently, because she smirked and tugged at his pants.

"Every time, you seem to get bigger," she said breathlessly, gently taking his dick in her hand and stroking it. Mike groaned against her neck, leaving a mark, and she shivered.

Lowering, she placed it in her mouth, gently sucking him, and her boyfriend grunted and stroked her hair. They had done blowjobs and he had eaten her out before, but in the heat of the moment it seemed so much more.

Pulling away with a none-too-quiet _pop_ , Eleven smirked up at him. "Return the favor?" she asked. Mike nodded wordlessly, his face red, and she lay back, opening her legs.

He gently kissed it, before licking around the edges, and the girl hissed, bucking her hips. _"Mike,"_ she whispered. He smiled and inserted his tongue.

"Oh my god," Eleven said, running her hands through his hair and bucking her hips. Wrapping her legs around him, she effectively humped his face, whimpering. Then, gasping, she came, aided by a finger he slipped inside of her. " _Mike,_ " she wailed.

He was still erect, proud and waiting, and she rubbed herself a little as he clumsily slipped the condom on. "Come on," she whispered, and he smiled down at her nervously.

Mike stumbled for a moment, trying to figure out where it was supposed to _fit,_ god damn it, but El smiled and said "Here," grabbing his dick and gently guiding it inside.

He kissed her, groaning, and she ground her hips up against him, arching her back. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said.

"Does it hurt?" Mike asked her, noticing the blood and stopping, but she shook her head. "Only a little. You can...you can go faster."

Then, it started to rain.

"Damn it," he said above her, glaring at the sky, but she turned his head back. "It's okay," she whispered. "Just keep going." Nodding mutely, he gently picked up the pace, and she mewled, writhing, as he gently sucked on her tit. "God, _Mike."_

He came, crying out against her mouth as she kissed him, and gently pulled out. The condom was discarded.

"How was it?" he asked her. "Did I do okay? Was it bad? Did it hurt?"

"Mike," she said, kissing his cheek. "It was wonderful."

"I'm sorry you didn't cum--"

"Don't worry," she whispered. "Maybe...next round?" Mike turned bright red. "You'd want...you'd do it again?"

"Of course." Then, looking around ruefully at how they were stuck in a downpour, said "But maybe somewhere indoors?"

They had colds the next week, but neither one cared,

 

_1999 (This is a continuation of the High School Reunion chapter)_

The two were back at the Quarry with their friends. Max had somehow shoplifted a few lamps ("how did you sneak those out of the store?" Lucas demanded, looking at their size, and Max only smirked at him).

Mike was playing with something in his pocket.

Eleven was cuddled up to him, and the Wheeler boy set his jaw. He was going to do it. Really, this time.

He gently extracted himself from her arms and stood up. El looked at him curiously. "Mike, what--"

"I have an announcement to make!" Mike said loudly, looking around. Even Dustin and Emma stopped kissing to look up.

Then it started to rain. Really, what was it with him and rain?

"El," he said. "I love you a lot. I have ever since we first met you in the woods in a downpour. And I always will."

"Can you hurry it up?" Dustin called. "We're getting soaked."

Mike shot him an evil look, then turned back. "And I've been thinking a lot about us, El," he said. "About what we are, and what we might be in the future."

"Mike, come on, pack it up," Dustin urged. "I think my underpants are soaked by now."

"Fine!" Mike said, irritated. "Jesus, Dustin. El, will you marry me?"

He knelt, opening up what had been in his pocket--a black box. And inside the black box was a ring.

El was silent, and Mike felt nerves building up. Did he do something wrong?

Then, she laughed. And laughed. And then cried while she was laughing, jumping up and kissing him.

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "Yes!"

They kissed deeply, forgetting about the rain and everything.

At least until Emma said "Guys? I don't know about you, but I'm cold, soaked, and I really would like Dustin inside of me before the night is over." Ignoring the grossed-out faces and groans, she took her boyfriend's hand.

Mike flipped them both off, but pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. "I love you so much," he said. She hummed and placed her forehead against his.

Maybe the rain wasn't so bad.

"Mike, come on."

"JESUS CHRIST, CAN YOU NOT GIVE US A MOMENT?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Mileven Week! Sad, I know, but hey, at least I was lucky enough to participate this year! Love to all of you!


End file.
